sm127fandomcom-20200213-history
SuperMario127 SuperMario127
SuperMario127 SuperMario127 SuperMario127 (or SM127 for short), was born on 10th of February 2003 in New York City. He has a YouTube channel for plush, tech, tutorial, and gaming videos. He also makes Vyond videos as well. He’s the voice actor for every character he has. He usually makes videos without anyone else. However, there is a possibility of someone else voicing characters. YouTube SM127 has heard of YouTube since he was 6 years old, 7 years before he had a YouTube channel. He actually loved YouTube so much that he wanted to make his very own YouTube video, but he couldn’t make a YouTube video because he was too young to do so. In late 2015, he made a video SM127 Movie: Bowser Junior’s Friends, and saved it for February of 2016, which is when he started his channel. He decided to start a second channel on April of 2016, named SuperLuigi127. * On May 21, 2017, he hit 100 subscribers. * On May 12, 2018, he hit 200 subscribers. * On August 31, 2018, he hit 300 subscribers. * On December 19, 2018, he hit 400 subscribers. * On March 18, 2019, he hit 500 subscribers. * On June 27, 2019, he hit 600 subscribers. * On September 7, 2019, he hit 700 subscribers. * On December 20, 2019, he hit 800 subscribers. His most popular video is “How To Fix Low Battery Charging Icon On Nintendo Switch”, with over 36,000 views at the time of this article. The reason why it’s very popular is because many people that have watched the video had a problem with charging their Switches, and lots of them got their problem resolved. Some other people also reported that it would still not turn on. On February 20, 2018, he started making GoAnimate videos, before the name was changed to Vyond. He still makes Vyond videos. He is a fan of Weatherstar4000video, Brendan Barney, and other Vyond channels. SM127 also reacts to some videos. Because of the application he uses, he can only react to videos that are 10 minutes or less. (He makes videos where Siri reacts, and he also makes videos where himself and his friend Rhiannon react.) At the end of each video, SM127 and Rhiannon rate the video out of 100. Both of them will say a number between 0 and 100, and the ratings will be combined and it’s out of 200. Rating meaning 90-100: Very good 80-89: Good 65-79: OK 50-64: Bad Less than 50: Very bad Combined rating meaning 180-200: Very good 160-179: Good 130-159: OK 100-129: Bad Less than 100: Very bad Singing Challenges Although SM127 cannot sing, he annually makes singing challenges. This is when he randomly chooses 2 girls on YouTube to do the singing challenge to see which one is the best singer. The singers he chooses are ones that make “Me Singing” videos. Usually, the singers have 3 days (may be longer for some years). After that, the videos are played. If a singer doesn’t make a singing video when the challenge is over, the most recent singing video will be played. The winner will be announced after the videos are done playing. Each video has a different time length, so one may stop before it officially ends. There are ranks based on how good a singer sings, but only one can be the winner. In 2016 and 2017, the singing score was on a scale of 1-200, and in 2018, it was 1-100. In 2019, it was 1-400. Score legend (shows the percentage of the max score earned): 90%+: Very good singing 80%-89%: Good singing 70%-79%: Talented singing 60%-69%: Fair singing 50%-59%: Improvement required 40%-49%: Poor singing Less than 40%: Very poor singing People (specifically girls), who have been chosen to do the singing challenge (bold is the winner): 2016 Nekokumagoro (137/200 points, 68.5%) Christina Grimmie in mind this singer passed away on June 10, 2016. (184/200 points, 92%) 2017 Keara Riley (144/200 points, 72%) JananiBae (152/200 points, 76%) 2018 Lady Anne Mai (83/100 points, 83%) Christine Comfort (100/100 points, 100%) 2019 Faith Wilson username is [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCB594ix6K_5f1qKfCPXo1ig Holly Morgan.] (375/400 points, 93.75%, +20 for applause, 395/400 points, 98.75%) Cheriza_Stewart (295/400 points, 73.75%) Getting Points On The Singing Challenge The way a singer gets rated is based on their voice and how well they sing. As of 2019, the scores are on a scale of 0-400, with 200 being the passing score. If applause occurs at any point, the singer that got applauded will receive an extra 20-40 points. As a penalty, 10 points are deducted for every cuss word used. Regular applause: +20 points (+5%) Loud cheering and applause: +40 points (+10%) Cussing in lyrics: -10 points (-2.5%) Screaming intentionally/unintentionally: -5 points (-1.25%) Ratings From 1-10 Converted With Score Out Of 400 (as of 2019) This shows the rating on a scale of 1-10 that a singer gets based on their score. The passing score is 6/10, with the lowest score being 1/10. A score of 39 or worse means 1/10, and 360 or better is 10/10. 360+: 10/10 320-359: 9/10 280-319: 8/10 240-279: 7/10 200-239: 6/10 160-199: 5/10 120-159: 4/10 80-119: 3/10 40-79: 2/10 Less than 40: 1/10 S'core range for April 2019:' The score range for singing will be out of 800, with 400 being the passing score. +40 points for applause +80 for heavy applause -20 for cussing -10 for screaming (intentionally or unintentionally) 720+: Extremely good 640-719: Very good 560-639: Good 480-559: Borderline 400-479: Neutral 320-399: Bad Less than 320: Very bad 720+: 10/10 640-719: 9/10 560-639: 8/10 480-559: 7/10 400-479: 6/10 320-399: 5/10 240-319: 4/10 160-239: 3/10 80-159: 2/10 Less than 80: 1/10 1 point = 0.125% (will be rounded to next hundredth of a percent, ex 0.125% = 0.13%, 0.375% = 0.38%, etc) Trivia * Some of SuperMarioLogan’s videos were credited by SM127’s videos he makes. * SM127 is a fan of SSSniperWolf, Azzyland, DangMattSmith, and other reaction channels like Charmx, etc. * On October of 2017, SM127 had surgery for severe scoliosis to correct the 40 degree spine curve, and could not make videos on October of 2017. He made his first video in a while starting on November 18, 2017, after not uploading since September 30, 2017. (He was diagnosed with scoliosis in late 2016, but he wore a night time brace for a year.) He was scared to have surgery, but he also realized that he was not alone because a majority of people have scoliosis. One of the people SM127 knew about that also has scoliosis on YouTube is Jessica Rangel, who had scoliosis surgery on December of 2014. * SM127 is autistic. * SM127 has never revealed personal info, such as last name or school name because of safety reasons. He also never does giveaway videos. He also never did fan mail because home address is personal info, which cannot be revealed for safety reasons. * SM127 has never revealed his Snapchat, Instagram, or other social media username, nor has he put the usernames in descriptions. * SM127 has musophobia and arachnophobia. * The reason the username was written twice is because when he wrote SuperMario127 as his first name, he also had to fill in the last name. * His reaction to SML Movie: Jeffy’s Coma reveals that he was collaborating via FaceTime with his friend Rhiannon Scott. That video is the first time SM127 collaborated with a YouTuber (although she hasn’t made any videos and has only 2 subscribers at the time this is being made. Her username is Heidi Prieur). Also, SM127’s friend Rhiannon was on the news saying that there are no female presidents on April of 2015. * On June 16, 2019, he made a reaction video that was not with Rhiannon, but with his other friend, Shristi. At the time this is being edited, he only uploaded 1 video about that. Age Rating SM127’s videos are rated G and PG. He has never made a single video that contains uncensored cussing. (His Vyond videos contained cussing, but the bad words were censored.)